There is an illumination device in which an organic electroluminescent element that includes an organic light emitting layer is provided between a pair of glass substrates. In such an illumination device, circumferential edge portions of the pair of glass substrates are sealed with a sealing unit made of a resin.
However, the sealing unit made of the resin cannot prevent moisture, oxygen, etc., from passing through; and there is a risk that the product life of the illumination device may shorten.
Therefore, an illumination device in which a desiccant is provided to remove the moisture that passes through the sealing unit has been proposed.
However, it is difficult to completely remove the moisture, oxygen, etc., that pass through the sealing unit; and it is desirable to develop an illumination device that can further lengthen the product life.